


mad warm when you get close to me

by effervescentwords



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram Nick and Garrett are the best of friends, Coming Out, Flirting, Fluff, Garrett is whipped, M/M, Piano Playing Dorks, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: An ever persisting thought seemed to be brewing in the back of Garrett’s mind more often than not lately.It involved a boy with sandy bangs, slender fingers, and a southern drawl that always seemed to say the most adorable things.





	mad warm when you get close to me

**Author's Note:**

> i am such a slut for this rare pair,,,,take this lowkey terrible fic (title is from song ilysb by lany)

An ever persisting thought seemed to be brewing in the back of Garrett’s mind more often than not lately. 

It involved a boy with sandy bangs, slender fingers, and a southern drawl that always seemed to say the most adorable things. 

Garrett knew it was a crush. He didn’t acquire them very often, but there was no denying it now. All the signs were apparent. Instantaneous blushing whenever Cal’s name was mentioned. Check. Not being able to talk to him under any occasion. Check. Slyly (or so Garrett thought) admiring him during classes they had together. You could check that one twice. 

Sometimes raging feelings needed to be dealt with by ignoring them completely and distracting yourself with video games, so that’s exactly what Garrett did. 

Evenings like this with Nick and Bram were definitely one of Garrett’s favorite things. Nick’s basement felt like a second home to him. It was just so cozy, and filled to the brim with memories. 

Bram’s character in Call of Duty died on the screen and a holler of victory flew from Nick’s mouth. Bram seemed slightly annoyed, but chuckled anyways. As the title screen began to load up again Nick put his controller to the side and faced Garrett, an interrogative look taking over his face. 

“I have a question.” 

“I have an answer. Maybe not the most intelligent answer, but I have an answer.” 

Nick scoffed. “Yeah, if I needed something intelligent said I’d be asking Bram the question,” Garrett sent a playful glare Nick’s way, and another one towards Bram when he heard the suppressed laughter coming from his mouth. “Anyways. I’m curious. What’s your deal with Cal Price?” 

Garrett almost choked. “My deal? What deal? I don’t have a deal with Cal Price.” 

“Dude. You don’t have to lie. It’s obvious you don’t like him or something.” Now Garrett was just confused. He hoped he hadn’t mistakenly made a comment that he didn’t intend, or hurt Cal’s feelings in any way. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted. 

“What the hell makes you say that?” 

“You get this gross look on your face when people mention him, like you’re constipated, and you practically run away when he comes near any of us.” Garrett thought back on his actions. It probably was true. He was an awkward mess. 

“I don’t do that.” 

“He’s right, dude. It’s becoming painfully obvious.” Bram commented. Garrett threw his hands into the air. He wasn’t a fan of being ganged up on. 

“I don’t dislike Cal. Cal’s cool. I like Cal. Not like, like Cal, but-“ 

“Oh my god,” Bram cut him off. “That face you have on right now. That’s your Garrett Crush Face,” A blush crawled up Garrett’s neck and the other two boys broke into smiles. “You used to have that face whenever you brought up Leah.” 

“I don’t have a Crush Face, and I don’t like Cal.” 

“Garrett,” Nick clutched his shoulder. “You don’t know how to lie. I definitely see it now. You run away because you’re flustered.” He really had dug himself into a hole with this one. 

“So,” Bram smiled. “You don’t have to answer this, but. You’re into guys?” Garrett wasn’t scared to tell them. He’d always knew who he was and with Bram being gay himself he was sure they wouldn’t care. 

“Well I mean, yeah? I like girls too. I like who I like. I like people.” 

“And Cal is definitely a person.” Garrett shoved Nick, nearly knocking him off the couch. They couldn’t stop laughing. 

“I can ask Simon to get his number for you. I’m sure he would have it, being his theater friend and all.” 

“God no, do not do that. Jesus. You guys seriously need to shut the fuck up.” 

“We love you too, bro.” 

 

—  
Soccer practice had left Garrett feeling tired and in need of a distraction. He swore doing so many burpees a day would eventually be the death of him. 

A particular situation had left him without a car, Bram was using his car to drive Simon somewhere which Garrett didn’t want to interfere with, and Nick had left school early for a doctors appointment leaving him with no choice but to wait for the late bus. He didn’t mind too much. It wouldn’t be too hard to find someone to converse with. Garrett was really good at talking. 

The hallways were mostly empty with the exception of a few kids that participated in various clubs. Although he figured the majority of them were nice, he ventured into the auditorium instead hoping to find Abby or Morgan. Someone he actually knew. 

Garrett stopped in his tracks at the entrance. He did find Morgan, towards the back of the room writing something on a poster board.

He also found Cal Price, sitting at the piano playing a soft tune. Just looking at him was enough to make Garret flush. God, he really had it bad. 

Garrett had three options; leave the auditorium completely and avoid having to talk to Cal at all, walk up to Morgan and pray Cal didn’t decide to come over, or grow some balls and talk to Cal himself. 

Option three was the hardest but also the most rewarding. Garrett honestly couldn’t understand why he was being like that. No one had made him this tongue tied before. 

The reckless side of him eventually took over and he found himself stalking towards the other boy before the rational side could stop him. 

He awkwardly pushed an extremely fake laugh out to get Cal’s attention. “So. Piano huh? Great instrument.” Internal cringe filled his veins. He needed to work on his openers. 

“Oh, yeah. Wanna sit?” Cal slid over on the piano bench to create a spot for Garrett. It was a tiny bench. They were about to be too close for comfort. 

Garrett didn’t want comfort. 

“Do you play?” Inquired Cal as Garrett took his place on the bench. Their knees knocked together, and Garrett could feel his face become even hotter. 

“Um. Kind of? I’ve been taking some lessons. I’m not as good as you though.” 

“That’s cool,” Cal averted his gaze at the compliment. Garrett couldn’t help but pray that the slight redness to Cal’s face had appeared thanks to him. “You should play me something.” 

Garrett was internally dying. He only knew how to play one song and even that was shaky. Self embarrassment seemed to be a common trend with himself. 

“Yeah, sure.” His hands were shaking but Garrett was thankfully able to position his fingers over the keys. The tune from Sia’s Elastic Heart could clearly be heard but Garrett cringed at himself at some of the problem areas. Cal listened quietly. 

“Here,” He eventually said. “Try it like this.” Cal placed his hands softly over Garrett’s on the piano. Fainting felt like a possibility in his near future. 

It looked a little strange since Cal’s hands were quite smaller than Garrett’s but it made his heart flutter just the same. Cal was focused on moving their hands, so Garrett glanced over at his face. They were extremely close to each other. Small freckles dusted across Cal’s cheeks could be noticed. Garrett wanted to kiss all of them. Eventually Cal noticed him staring, so he bashfully and unsubtly turned away. 

“You won’t be able to learn if you’re looking at something else,” Cal teased. It was hard to form a reply with his hands still pressed against his. “Stop being all flustered. You did great.” 

“I- Uh, thank you. So did you.” The way Cal finally removed his hands felt intentional, the tips of his fingers gently grazing Garrett’s wrists. 

“You should come over sometime. We can play together.” That sentence alone was enough to put his stomach in a frenzy. 

“I’d love that.” 

Garrett couldn’t wait to tell the guys about this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments and kudos are encouraged and very much appreciated xx


End file.
